


Moving Slowly (I've been waiting for you)

by theaes



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst?, F/F, drunk! beca
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 23:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13282368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaes/pseuds/theaes
Summary: After the party, Beca walks out on her. It takes months, as well as some assistance, to bring the two back together.





	Moving Slowly (I've been waiting for you)

3 months and 11 days.

 

That’s 102 days since Beca walked out on her.

 

Well… sort of walked out. Beca assumes that in order to walk out on someone you kind of have to be with them in the first place, right?

 

Either way, Beca found herself back at her father’s old house just twenty minutes away from the apartment they once shared. Her dad gone, having travelled to Cuba several months before, meeting some bleach-blond woman in her early 30s and deciding to elope with her. He only came back every few months to check on the place, but with Beca occupying the space there was really no need anymore.

 

So Beca winds up drinking each night, trying to drown out the memories of what happened on that cool night in early June. Trying to numb the leftover pain that washes over her as soon as the sun sets each day. She quit her day job at the café down the street from the apartment that now only belongs to Beca’s redheaded ex-roommate. Being there would bring back too many memories of the afternoons spent making coffees and pastries all while chatting up Chloe who sat in the booth closest to the counter.

 

She didn’t even bother giving her 2-weeks notice. Nor did she so much as show up to tell her manager. Instead, she called him late that night and left a sorrowful voicemail when he didn’t pick up. Why would he pick up at 3 a.m.? 

 

Chloe tried calling, texting, emailing, facetiming, and every other means of communication possible to try to figure out where Beca was and, more importantly, why she had left. After two weeks of silence, she must have given up, as the calls, texts, and voicemails stopped coming.

 

On occasion, Beca will go through a whole bottle of wine in one sitting, and she’ll stare at Chloe’s contact information, her thumb threatening to push the call button. But as it turns out, Drunk Beca actually seems to have more self-control than Sober Beca. She never reaches out.

 

She goes through each day alone, searching for jobs near her but never following through and applying for anything. She can’t find the courage.

 

She can’t find the courage to do much at all anymore. Some days she doesn’t even get out of bed so much as to grab her phone off the top of her dresser. She lays in agonizing sorrow and feels more remorse than she did the night before.

 

This goes on for weeks until Aubrey notices that the brunette has been ignoring her calls too. They did speak one night just a few days after Beca left Chloe. Aubrey was calling to question why Chloe had called her in a fit of tears and words that the blonde couldn’t even make out. Beca didn’t even bother explaining, she just told her that it wasn’t working out anymore, and that she was going to stay at her dad’s.

 

Since that conversation with Aubrey, Beca stopped picking up calls from any of the former Bellas. She knew they would all bring up the same questions, and she knew that should wouldn’t have the right words to explain.

 

But if there’s anyone who won’t take no for an answer, it’s Aubrey Posen.

 

So she shows up at the door o Beca’s current residence, with a look on her face that says “What the fuck did you do to my best friend?” And so beca opens the door, it being one of the first person-to-person interactions she’s had in weeks outside of the guys who delivers her takeout order every night.

 

“Beca?”

 

“Hey, come in, Bree.” Beca says reluctantly as the blonde presses her way through the entrance before beca can even finish her sentence.

 

Aubrey takes a seat on the couch in the living room. Beca takes a moment to analyze the situation, that Aubrey doesn’t appear to be mad. The blonde looks around, almost uneasily, as if she expects something to pop out at her any minute.

 

Beca takes a seat across from her on the couch, looking down at her hands and making a mental note to stop biting her fingernails so much as they’ve started bleeding again.

 

“Aubrey, I-“

 

“No, no Beca. Don’t feel like you have to explain. Chloe told me what happened.”

 

Beca locks eyes with her, unable to read through her expression what it is exactly that Chloe told her.

 

“She told you-?” Beca begins, unaware where she’s going with the question.

 

“You’re in love with her, aren’t you?” Aubrey says, looking into Beca’s eyes as if she’s trying to see into her mind and read her thoughts. 

 

“I wish I could go back and change what I did.”

 

Beca looks down at the floor. Waves of the memories from that night crash over her again for the millionth time. Tears collect in her eyes, but she wouldn’t dare to look up and let Aubrey see them.

 

“There’s nothing to regret Beca. You did what anyone would have done.”

 

Forgetting all of the walls she has put up around herself, she looks up again, allowing the tears to fall this time. 

 

“What do I do, Aubrey?” She asks, burying her face in her hands, the sleeves of her shirt collecting the droplets that have streamed down her face.

 

“Oh, Beca,” Aubrey says as she moves closer to the brunette and firmly grasps the smaller girl’s shoulders shoulders. “It’s okay Becs! You know what I would do if I were in your situation?”

 

Beca looks at her through flushed eyes as an invitation to continue.

 

“I would go get the girl.”

 

——————————————————————————————————————

 

It had been a cool June night. The two girls had just returned from a party that Chloe was invited to by one of her high school friends. She didn’t know more than 2 people going, but she decided it would be fun to take Beca out for some drinks to liven up her busy work schedule. 

 

It was a Saturday night. They left the apartment at 8. Beca wore a pair of dark skinny jeans and a black leather jacket and tank top. Chloe opted for a high-waisted black suede skirt and a white top with heeled boots. Beca couldn’t help but stare at Chloe putting on makeup as she lay on their shared bed. Chloe had that type of body where you can’t help but wonder how she’s single and how she’s **not** a bikini model. 

 

Beca had noticed for years the way her heartbeat picks up whenever Chloe gets dressed up and walks down the stairs. Or how the butterflies in her stomach spin a little faster whenever she feels Chloe’s delicate touch for any given reason. 

 

_Becs, will you put on my necklace for me? I can’t seem to get the clasps together._

 

Chloe comes over and sits down on the bed in front of Beca, who scoots up to meet the redhead. She takes the necklace in her hands, but finds herself stuck staring at the muscles in Chloe’s neck and shoulders.

 

_Everything OK back there, Becs?_

 

The question pulls her out of space.

 

_Yeah, fine. I just need to get the clasp to open. There we go. All set._

 

She pulls herself off the bed.

 

_Ready Freddy?_

 

_Ready, Chloe._

 

———————————————————————————————————

 

The party isn’t particularly fun, especially because they don’t know anyone and Beca can already pick out who was in what high school social group. She points out the jocks, the cheerleaders, and the band kids, and she can’t help but wonder where Chloe feel within all of this.

 

The two take advantage of the free drinks and find themselves sitting on a grassy patch in the backyard, looking at the stars through hazy eyes.

 

Or at least, Chloe is looking at the stars. Beca finds herself fixed on something else.

 

Someone else.

 

The butterflies in her stomach are making her nauseous, but she won’t let that stop her.

 

“Chloe?” 

 

“Yeah Becs?”

 

“Do you think- do you ever wonder who you’re gonna be with when you’re older?”

 

“Well, I mean yeah, of course. It’s something I think about all the time, don’t you?”

 

Beca doesn’t reply, instead she focuses on catching her breath, lost from the mere sight of Chloe looking so beautiful under the dim lighting of the house behind her, and seeing the stars in her eyes.

 

“Do you think you could ever be happy here? With me?”

 

Chloe gives her a puzzled look, as if saying “What do you mean, of course I’m happy here.”

 

But that’s not what Beca is asking her. She doesn’t know how to articulate it, so she shows her instead. She takes the redhead’s hands in on of her own, with the other reaching up to cup the side of her face. She closes the gap between them, and tries to read Chloe’s reaction from the soft pair of lips connected to hers. But she isn’t feeling any reaction at all. Chloe is frozen, shocked at the action of her best friend.

 

“Beca?” Chloe pulls away from the kiss.

 

“Chloe, I’ve been waiting so long for you.” She smiles, trying to reassure the redhead.

 

Chloe simply stares at her. But it’s not the same as how Beca catches herself staring whenever Chloe is dancing in their kitchen to Bruno Mars, or when she is singing in the car on the way home from picking Beca up from the café. Not at all. Chloe is looking at Beca like she has five heads. Beca pulls back as fear rushes throughout her body.

 

“Beca, I-“ 

 

“No, don’t say anything. You don’t have to say anything.” Beca gets up and runs to the front of the house turning onto the street and making her way as fast as she can to the corner store two blocks over. She calls a cab and tells him the directions to her father’s house. 

 

She doesn’t know if Chloe runs after her that night, but she thinks back every so often and wonders if that’s the last time she’ll see her… 

 

But it’s not, because Beca climbs into her car the second Aubrey leaves and drives to her old apartment.

 

She parks on the street and climbs the stairs, but finds herself hesitating before picking up the old brass door-knocker. 

 

“Shit.” Beca has no idea how she’s gonna do this. She thanks the gods that she isn’t drunk right now.

 

She knocks on the door three times, and panics as she hears someone moving inside the house.

 

_Shit shit shit_

 

But it’s too late to run, because Chloe has already opened the old green door. Beca takes in the sight of her in her blue striped pajama pants that she had bought for her for Christmas one year. They were too big and the color had faded, but Beca is surprised to see that she is wearing them at all, seeing as they came from her.

 

“Beca?” Chloe’s eyes are wide as she motions for the brunette to come in. They make their way into the kitchen and Beca stands in front of the fridge and Chloe stays a few feet back. Beca doesn’t even know where to start.

 

Except she doesn’t have to start, because Chloe moves to bridge the space between them and pulls Beca into an embrace that is filled with a gentle wariness. She doesn’t want the other girl to run away again.

 

“I missed you so much, Becs. Why did you leave me?”

 

“You know why Chloe. That night after the party, I couldn’t stay here after that.” Beca looks down at the tiled floor.

 

“You wouldn’t even talk to me. Do you know how long I spent thinking of the right words to say, only to have each of my calls and texts ignored?” Chloe’s fiery side is coming out, but Beca knows she deserves it. She meets Chloe’s eye, and watches as the ginger’s anger melts away into sadness.

 

“After you left, I was a mess. There’s a big part of me that isn’t the same without you, Beca.”

 

Beca can’t think straight as the words come pouring out of Chloe’s mouth. 

 

“Chloe you can’t do that to me. I love you. I’m in love with you, Chloe. I can’t be here if I can’t be with you, that’s not fair.” They’re both crying at this point. 

 

It takes her a moment to regain her composure, but Chloe manages to move towards Beca again, this time simply holding her arm.

 

“Beca, once you left I realized that if I ever got you back, I don’t think I would be able to live without you again. I know that what I did hurt you, but I want to make it up to you.”

 

Beca looks up into stormy, blue eyes.

 

“Beca, I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I never proofread so sorry about any mistakes! This is my first angsty bechloe fic and I'm not gonna lie it made me really sad. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
